


happy times in russia

by Zaz14



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Moving In Together, No Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Grand Prix Final, Yuuri in Russia, post season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaz14/pseuds/Zaz14
Summary: A drabble of Victor and yuuri in russia after the whole season ends.happy fluffyI use Yuuri not yuri, sorry not sorry.





	happy times in russia

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read because I have no beta readers, only constructive criticism wanted.  
> done during nanowrimo because I was uninspired with my own work

Yuuri only had to look at Victor to know that his eyes were following him everywhere, all across the room. Blue eyes tracking him back and forward. Yuuri couldn't believe that out of all the figure skaters on the bloody planet he had ensnared Victor Nikiforov. He had made Victor gasp with pleasure, scream in completion and now follow him everywhere. It was mind boggling. Victor was the other side of the rink, pretending to be on his phone but yet every now and then he was watching him, eyes tracking him. Yuuri was supposed to be doing his step sequences but really he was practising his figures. It didn't matter really because there were only 5 minutes until lunch so not one person was really bothered, not even Yakov. Yakov had been yelling at Yurio a moment ago but had stopped to chat with Lilia instead. 

Lilia Baranovskaya, the legend, he of all people now trained with a legend. Well Yuuri supposed he had always sort of trained with a legend, Minako with her numerous dance award was a legend too but he had known her so long that it had worn off and she was just Minako, only sometimes Sensei. When she wasn't drunk he liked to tease her, can't be a sensei if you drunk, the first time he had said that he had been chased up the hill. The last time was growl and a threat. He giggled to himself

Yuuri almost took a tumble when a cat or Yurio basically appeared out of nowhere beside him.

"come on Katsudon, Victor is buying today and I want some decent grub" the youth grabbed him by the wrist almost dragging him off the ice in his quest for food. It had been 6 whole months since he moved to Russia to be with Victor and train with him, and poor Yurio had been the worst and best of it. The teen had had a growth spurt to his immediate and loud disapproval. Thankfully the season was over but it meant that Yurio was struggling to do his jumps and he was constantly hungry, to their fridges dismay.

Yuuri sighed and followed Yurio, at this rate he was starting to get worried that they might actually eat out the kitchens of the nearby restaurants. 

"Yuuri" victor crooned as he wrapped warm arms around his waist, pulling him back against a rock hard chest, so unfair that Victor never put on weight when all Yuuri had to do was look a pizza and he gained 5 pounds. 

"yes Vitya" he replied. "are we going to lunch"

"of course, I need to feed my piglet" Yuuri just sighed again, pulling away from Victor and following Yurio down the hall to the locker room, his footsteps a perfect match to Victors laugh and slight begging that he was joking. Russia had made Yuuri tougher that was for sure. No longer did he doubt himself, at least certainly not to the extent he did before. He was much better now, he thought to himself as he pulled on his trainers, tucking his skates into the locker for tomorrows practice. 

Yuuri smiled as Yurio screamed at Victor in the distance for tripping him up. The Russian rink was so full of life, anger, passion and praise, this is where champions were made and Yuuri finally felt like he was one of them.

Emerging out of the locker room in his sweater, and jeans he approached the bickering Russians. Yurio was making fun of Victors age again and Victor was making fun of the kitten as usual. He just walked past them, he laughed at the thought that he had pretty much trained them now because within seconds they were both following him, still bickering but at least on the way to food. 

"would you shut it old man, my step sequences are fine." a hmmph was the only response that Victor gave but Yurio just carried on over him. "I don't need those, I will crush them with my quads"

"Yurio" Yuuri spoke softly "don't overexert yourself, you are growing. Keep your bones strong by avoiding the quads, for now, you can start practising them once the new season is very near. Step sequences you and I can work on tomorrow together." he paused and looked at Yurio seriously, it was a mark of their friendship and the respect Yuuri had earned from him that he didn't say anything only pushed open the restaurant door and went inside. and Yuuri just gave Victor a look before following him. It was a shut up and don't piss him off look. 

As Yuuri sat down to the table, watching as his skate family bickered, he smiled to himself. He was finally content.


End file.
